dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of the Bard
The Children of the Bard picks up fifteen years after Dragons in Our Midst and Oracles of Fire ended. It will follow Walter, Ashley, Billy, and Bonnie from the previous books, as Karen and Charles Bannister , who were mentioned in the epilogue of The Bones of Makaidos. There are at least two new main characters: Joran and Selah, teenage children of Methuselah . The first book, The Song of the Ovulum, came out in July 2011. The back cover of it reads: It has been fifteen years since Billy and Bonnie Bannister helped repel the demonic assult on Heaven. Now they and Ashley Foley sit in a maximum security prison where the authorities conduct experiments on them to learn the secrets of long life. '' ''Earlier, the world's acceptance of dragonkind crumbled, and the Enforcers took the infant twins born to Billy and Bonnie and stole Excalibur. The Enforcers hoped to develop a weapon to battle the dragons that ar sure to try to rescue their allies. All the while, a great secret from the past is being revealed to Bonnie through a dream. Joran and Selah, teenaged children of Methuselah, have been trapped in a strange world for centuries, yet still able to manipulate certain events in our world during that time. Walter Foley finds the Bannisters’ son and hopes to use his dragon traits to help him rescue the prisoners. In the meantime, an ancient demon locates the Bannisters’ daughter and plans to use her to help him discover the hiding place of the most powerful ovulum in the world and squelch its protective song. With that ovulum in his possession, he will be able to conquer and control both Earth and Second Eden. The fate of two worlds now rests on the Bannisters’ two teenagers who must use their dragon traits and their innate courage to battle demons, a sorceress, and soldiers in a military compound in order to rescue parents they don’t even know. The second book, From the Mouth of Elijah , came out in July, 2012. Here is the information; In From the Mouth of Elijah, Lauren and Billy set out on a journey to find Bonnie, hoping Lauren’s gifted hearing can track down Bonnie’s never-ending song. At the same time, Walter and Ashley search for clues to cure a mysterious disease that threatens to kill the original anthrozils, including Jared, who was once the great Clefspeare. Both journeys are fraught with peril as Lauren and Matt are thrust into Second Eden, where a volcano, Mount Elijah, has erupted and devastated the land, killing many of the residents. Matt uses his gifts of healing to save some of the victims, and when he finds Bonnie, he engages in another life-or-death battle with Tamiel’s forces in an attempt to free her. In the meantime, Lauren learns that she is the only person who believes the cure to be possible, so she begins a search for it. Along the way, she gains an unusual companion who prepares her for a heart-wrenching decision. Her choice is simple: Sacrifice her own life or let the anthrozils die. The third book, The Seventh Door was originally going to be released on January 15, 2014, but had later been postoponed to March 1, 2014. The Seventh Door follows Bonnie, Matt, and Matt's foster sister, Darcy as they search for keys that lay behind doors. The fourth and final book in the Children of the Bard series was released on March 20, 2015. It concludes the story that began with Raising Dragons.